Gem Stories Not to be continued
by Purapine69
Summary: Lexboss wanted me to write her a story(kind of) based on a slice of life with the Gems, Steven and her OC's.
1. Chapter 1

Steven and Blue Pearl are sitting in the Beach house having just finished watching an episode of Crying Breakfast Friends, the gentle smell of sea salt wafting in on the gentle breeze of the mid-summer air.

"I knew Spoon would for forgive Pear! They always disagree but they're so close; those writers really know what they're doing." Steven says gushing over the show, Blue Pearl quietly nods her approval; herself having enjoyed the new episode. The screen door to the house creeks open.

"Hey Lapis!" Steven says happily him and Blue Pearl looking down from his balcony, Steven noticing Lapis looking disheveled and stressed.

"Hey, Lapis. . what's wrong?" he ask worriedly jogging down the stairs Blue Pearl close behind her lips pressed into a worried frown.

"I-. . I'm fine guys." Lapis says weakly as she tries to straighten her hair. "Just a rough day is all."

"What happened?" Steven asks hugging Lapis, Blue Pearl hugging the Dark Blue gem from behind resting her head on the others shoulder; the tender love and affection makes Lapis smile petting Steven's head.

"Like I said I'm fine." She says "Just seeing you two is enough to brighten my day." Steven smiles with stars in his eyes before rubbing over to the counter to grab a chair making himself level with the two taller gems giving them both a peck on the cheek; both blue gems have a dark blue blush dusting their cheeks smiling.

"Good to hear I can make you happy; even it it's in some small way."

Later

Steven and Blue Pearl are sitting in the Beach house having just finished watching an episode of Crying Breakfast Friends, the gentle smell of sea salt wafting in on the gentle breeze of the mid-summer air.

"I knew Spoon would for forgive Pear! They always disagree but they're so close; those writers really know what they're doing." Steven says gushing over the show, Blue Pearl quietly nods her approval; herself having enjoyed the new episode. The screen door to the house creeks open.

"Hey Lapis!" Steven says happily him and Blue Pearl looking down from his balcony, Steven noticing Lapis looking disheveled and stressed.

"Hey, Lapis. . what's wrong?" he ask worriedly jogging down the stairs Blue Pearl close behind her lips pressed into a worried frown.

"I-. . I'm fine guys." Lapis says weakly as she tries to straighten her hair. "Just a rough day is all."

"What happened?" Steven asks hugging Lapis, Blue Pearl hugging the Dark Blue gem from behind resting her head on the others shoulder; the tender love and affection makes Lapis smile petting Steven's head.

"Like I said I'm fine." She says "Just seeing you two is enough to brighten my day." Steven smiles with stars in his eyes before rubbing over to the counter to grab a chair making himself level with the two taller gems giving them both a peck on the cheek; both blue gems have a dark blue blush dusting their cheeks smiling.

"Good to hear I can make you happy; even its in some small way."

Soren and Amethyst are in the kitchen making lunch, Soren's digging through the fridge the clinking of glass on glass as he collects as many condiment jars as possible Amy making it clear beforehand she wanted to make an 'amazing' sandwich why hers needed spray cheese the other two didn't question.

"Hey, should we add cucumbers and pickles to our sandwiches?" Soren asks spotting the fresh and jarred version of the long green vegetable sitting in the fridge; Amethyst smiling.

"Both, the more the merrier I always say." Amethyst says tapping her fingers on the counter Pearl having long given up of telling the plump purple gem not to sit on the counter.

"Sliced or whole?" he asks pulling out the goodies from the fridge arms packed fully of condiments, fruits and vegetables fresh, canned and pickled in variety; he kicks the door of the fridge closed.

"Were there any peppers?" she asks politely

Soran gives her a quizzical look "Hmmm, I believe so. . . let me check." He says before turning on his heel heading back over to the fridge digging through it. "Yeah, we got a few they're jalapeño's tho so they're hot."

"I'll take 'em!" Amethyst says making Pearl giggle

"You'll take anything." She says covering her mouth some with her hand as her an Amethyst share a laugh. Soren dropping the pickled peppers on the counter top popping the jar open spreading his condiments on his bread, along with Pearl; Amy literally pouring on any and every item he'd pulled from the fridge.

"Can you slice the cucumbers?" Pearl asks

"Sure" Soren replies grabbing a knife starting to slice the vegetable; pearl adding a few of the slices to her sandwich Soren doing the same.

"What should we do after this?" Pearl asks finishing her sandwich a square of white bread places perfectly atop a neatly stacked pile of veg and cold cuts.

"Movie?" Amethyst suggests as she throws 3 slices of white bread atop her large plateful of a 'sandwich' it looking more like who ever made it may have been horridly drunk when making the oversize snack.

"Works for me." Soren says picking up his thin cucumber and bologna sandwich and sitting on the couch Amethyst joining him as he flips on the t.v. 'Action Warrior Hero Mega Fighter the 3rd Movie' is playing the trio happily sitting around eating their snacks.

Later

"Watch your left!" Onxy shouts at the corrupted Jasper gem swings it claws Jewel's silver sword barely able to block the large beasts claws; Garnet charging the beast slamming into it sending the large gem into the ground as it scrambles for its footing, Yellow Pearl and Pearl toss their spears at the gem it's rock hard skin easily deflecting the flimsy weapons.

"Peridot get behind me!" jewel says her little green lover scurrying over to her hiding behind her wife. The large beast of a gem charges the two pearls; when Onxy drops from one of the high ledges in the beta kindergarten slamming the gem into the ground making a small carter, Garnet on the beast in seconds just as Onxy jumps off sending the monster into a sandstone wall the force cracking the wall behind it as it slams into the hard stone. Jewel seeing her opening lunges the beast stabbing it and poofing the gem; in one swift movement she bubbles and sends the gem off to the temple's gem room.

"Are you okay?!" Peridot asks running over to her wife worried, Jewel smiling patting her sweet little slice of pie wife.

"Yes, I'm fine." She says "You know you're really cute." Peridot blushes hugging her wife's hips the taller gem getting down on the ground pulling her little lover into her lap, the two giving butterfly kisses as their noses rub on each other. Jewel looks at their children Onx, and Yellow Pearl smiling "We've made some wonderful children, don't you think?"

Peridot nods looking at their two children Pearl and Garnet standing off the side smiling the two younger gems tho a bit dirty hadn't taken any damage enough to poof them if any at all. "Agreed." Peridot says

"Let's go home." Jewel says after a long minute getting to her feet the two holding hands as the group walks back to the warp pad.

"I'm so proud of them." Peridot says as their children step onto the warp pad Onxy the large grey/black gem's proudly displays his well build body.

"Yeah." He agrees smiling as the group warps away.

Later

Steven ducks under a blast of water charging the two blue gems Blue Pearl and Lapis; Lapis takes to the sky as Blue Pearl throwing her blue twisted spear at him, dodging left he uses his shield when Pearl summons another lunging at him; his rose shield protecting him from the attack deflecting it up ward he bashes Blue Pearl with it sending her stumbling back as Lapis takes a nose dive for him wing wrapped around her head planning to crush him with the weight of the water. She misses slamming into the ground just as Steven rolls to the side barely avoiding the attack. Before she has time to react Steven uses his shield to send the taller blue gem stumbling onto her rear throwing it at her, Blue Pearl barely able to get up in time to get up to try and tackle him; he knocks her down with him on top of lapis.

"TICKEL ATTACK!" Steven giggles going into a tickle attack making both gems laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

"Go get them Lonely Blade!" Steven shouts at the tv Lapis and Blue Pearl beside him as they marathon the pervious Lonely Blade movies both gems huddled close, Onxy laying on steven's bed not too concerned with the movie marathon as the other three; his attention turned toward Pearl and Yellow Pearl who are downstairs cleaning up after breakfast. Pearl polishes the counter as Yellow Pearl sweeps then vacuums the floor both stopping mid-way to do the dishes after amethyst walks in and drops a pile of pie tins on the counter covered in gems know what before waltzing into her room. Both of the long lengthy gems grumble about more housework as they start to scrub the filth from the pie tins, Onxy heads downstairs leaning against the counter.

"Any new missions?" he asks, Pearl turns her attention to Onxy thinking for a moment.

"No, not yet" she says before a small smile spreads across her face Yellow Pearl having stopped working the moment Onxy came down to talk to them. "Me and Yellow Pearl have something to show you." She says. Onxy getting the hint looks up to the distracted trio in the loft.

"But Steven is home, don't you want to join him when you're done?" he says not really caring either way the three knowing there was no way to pull him, Lapis or Blue Pearl from their movie time.

Pearl snots giggling before leaning in close kissing Onxy on the cheek "Then we'll just have to be quite then won't we?" she says before drying her hands heading the towel to Yellow Pearl both leading him into the Pearl temple room; the moment the door closes Yellow tackles Onxy kissing him passionately.

"Don't be greedy." Pearl says pulling Onxy onto his back Yellow Pearl happily taking her place over his groin as Pearl seats herself on his face, all three of them phases away their clothes. Pearl grinding her cunt into his face as he grabs a hold of her hips as he laps at her pussy, Yellow Pearl with nible fingers strokes Onxy until he's rock hard teasingly running her fingers over the slit in his head licking the clear liquid that leaks out.

"Kabawashi you will not win!" Lonely Blade yells as he charges the other

Later

"You cannot beat me Lonely Blade, for you are not strong enough yet." Kabawashi says blocking his attack the two fighting it out for a while before he gets away. "We'll meet again Lonely Blade" he says laughing evilly before running off.

"KABAWASHI!" Lonely Blade screams at the credits start to roll.

"WOW! That was even BETTER then the last Lonely Blade movie!" Steven exclaims happily, Blue Pearl nods.

"I like the part where he walked on water." Lapis says

"You like anything to do with water." Blue Pearl giggle Lapis smiling and rolling her eyes.

Steven looks out the window it's almost mid-day now and they've already watched all the Lonely Blade movies. "Lapis, Blue Pearl?" both gems look at him "Do you guys want to go to the arcade?"

"Sure." They say in unison Steven getting up and stretching his body a bit sore from sitting so long; as they leave Garnet walks in.

"Oh, hey Garnet." Steven says

"Hello Steven" Garnet smiles "Going somewhere?"

"Me, Lapis and Blue Pearl are going to the arcade, want to come?" he asks

"Sure, I'll be able to look for any corrupted gems while I'm out." She says smirking slightly.

"You don't have to make up excuses to spend time with us." Steven says hugging her leg Garnet chuckling

"You got me." She says as they head out as they walk through Beach City the locals are going about their daily livesr. At the arcade Steven and Garnet start playing a racing game as Blue Pearl and Lapis compete in Hyper Dance Off Blue Pearl winning easily; before moving on to air hockey Steven cheering on his friends, Garnet clapping whenever someone scores a goal.

"Best 10 out of 30" Lapis says still trying to beat Blue Pearl who's currently undefeated as they start to draw a crowd Lapis finally gives up after 40 games standing straight and pointing her paddle to Blue Pearl

"I'll get you next time Blue Pearl." She says sternly before Blue Pearl holds her the same standing straight and pointing at Lapis.

"Next time you will lose again." Blue Pearl says Steven watching the two gems with stars in his eyes loving their silly rendition of the last scene of the Lonely Blade movie everyone in the arcade breaking out in a fit of laughter getting the joke. As the crowd disperses they group heads out to the beach Steven laying in the warm summer sand soaking in the rays of sunlight.

"Steven lay on a towel." Blue Pearl says holding up a towel.

"I didn't know you brought a towel." Steven says Lapis taking a seat next to him.

"I didn't." Blue Pearl admits flatly.

"WHO TOOK MY TOWEL!?" Koffe yells angrily, Lapis, Steven and Garnet giggling, Blue Pearl smirking not really convincing anyone with her 'I didn't do it' look. She lays the towel down as Garnet decides to go for a swim Lapis and Blue Pearl lying down with Steven one gem resting on each of his arms.

"I love you guys." He says both gems smiling as the cuddle closer.

Later

Further down the beach is Amethyst and Soren they're walking hand in hand.

"It was a good idea to come out here today." Soren says as the water washes over their ankles the muddy sand sticking lightly to the bottom of their feet.

"Yep, and it was a good idea to bring all this food too." Amethyst says holding up a basket.

Soren chuckles "I don't think mayo counts at a 'sub sandwich' love." He teases as they head up the beach a bit taking a seat on the dryer sand.

"Hey! It was only HALF a jar!" Amethyst protests pulling out their meat, mayo and veg sub sandwich; amethysts always knew just what to put on to make food taste good but he loved to tease her about her love of mayo or the spicy yellow condiment called mustard after she made a soup of 'yellow cream' for him one day.

"It's fine love everything you make is delicious." He says cutting the sub in half as they pull the blue and red slushies from the basket watching the ocean slowly roll in and out as they eat. Soren finishes first licking his fingers clean of the relish added to the sub, Amethyst finishing just moments later he spots some mustard on her lips leaning over; he licks it off instantly getting her attention. "You're a messy eater." He teases before standing up.

"Ready to go swimming?" he asks stretching.

"Sure." Amethyst says blushing slightly as they head down to the ocean for a swim.

Later

Onxy lies in bed with Pearl and Yellow Pearl all three gems panting heavily as they come down from their high both girls soaked between the legs, Onxy's face and groin coated in their juices he smiles yawning.

"I love you Pearl" he say looking over her "and Yellow Pearl." He says turning his head to the other gem both resting on his arms smiling as they drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Pearl, Yellow Pearl, Onxy, Garnet, Blue Pearl, Lapis and Steven are walking through one of the many temples left behind by the diamonds the twisting tunnels of this temple leading the group in circles the corrupted ruby never more than two steps ahead of them; they get into a scuffle with the monster before it runs off again Steven drops his bubble as Blue Pearl dusts off Lapis's back the younger gem walking over to them hugging them.

"What's all this for?" Lapis asks giggling, Blue Pearl blushing under her bob cut hair.

"You both look so cute when you're together." Steven says; Blue Pearl patting him on the head, the group stopping to rest while Steven, Lapis and Blue Pearl talk as Garnet keeps watch Onxy walks over to Yellow and Pearl both gems talking about how to buff up their defenses when they get home along with Periodt who decided to spend the day out with her lover.

"No, no I say nano drones will be better they have more fire power." Pearl says

"Ha! The XR-Bastilla motion detector will do more than your silly nano drones; they don't need repair." Yellow pearl scoffed the two as of late having been on edge after a particularly bad storm took out one of their defenses.

"Talking about make-up?" Onxy jokes earning him a glare from the two Pearls.

"If you must know, we were just talking about adding a new defense system." Yellow Pearl says in a matter of fact tone.

Onxy chuckles "Oh really? Sounds boring." He says before quickly wrapping his arms around both pearls shoulders pulling them against him. Neither pearl to happy with his playful prodding while on a missing puff out their cheeks in annoyance; he pecks both their cheeks with a soft kiss. "You know I'm teasing." He says his voice dropping an octave or two "I couldn't help myself you both look so hot when your serious." He says rubbing his index finger along yellow pearls jaw line; both gems blushing.

"S-shut up, we're on a mission." Yellow pearl says as Onxy claims Pearls lips in a passionate kiss, the yellow gems blushing half out of jealously and the other half out of being ignored; but before she should scold him he turns to look at her dropping his arms to around her waist.

"So where's Soren and Amethyst?" he asks

"They're back at the beach house keeping an eye on things." Pearl says

"More like an eye on each other." Onxy jokes.

Meanwhile….

Soren and Amethyst sit on the couch by the window the cool breeze coming in from the open window during one of Beach City's nice summer days, the world around them fairly quite everyone going about their day.

"Can't belive we get the house all to ourselves while the others are away on a mission." Amethyst says putting her arm on Soren's hip.

"Yeah, which also means that it's just us here right?" Soren asks

"Well DUH silly, only us."Amethyst replies snuggling closer to him "Why do you have any ideas?"

He shakes his head "No. . . .none really; do you want to do anything?" Amethyst bites her lip thinking for a moment.

"Yeah, well since Steven isn't here we can play some of the new games he got; a few of them look really cool." She says

"Oh? Which ones?" Soren asks as his girlfriend gets up and runs over to one of the store cabinets in the staircase to the loft digging out some of steven's new games and a few board games

"Let's start with the "Return of Baren Black: Pirate colonies." Amethyst says as she starts to set up the controllers.

"Sounds great I'll get the snacks"

Later . . . .

After playing a few games, snacks devoured and the sun now well past noon the two flop down on the floor by steven's bed.

Soren sighs heavily relived he finally won one game out of the 9 they played. "So. . .what do you want to do now?" he asks

"Wel could watch a movie and make something to eat." Amethyst says

"But we just ate." Soren says sitting up Amethyst's mouth watching at the thought of a pizza wrapped burrito covered in honey sauce and BBQ chips. He sighs "Fine, but this time I'm making popcorn last time you made us snacks I was coughing up tea leaves for a week."

"You like tea tho so I didn't see the harm" Amethyst pouts

"I like to DRINK tea not eat the tea leaves silly" he says pinching her nose, amethyst snorting and laughing as her boyfriend gets up and heads downstairs starting to make them more snacks.

"I'll take a pizza, wrapped around a bean and mustarded burrito and-"

"I know." Soren says "Just get the movies ready." He says as she pops in a DVD the TV slowly loading up the DVD. Once the snacks are made he settles in down next to her pulling a blanket over their legs as they cuddle close.

*Bum bum buuuummmmm* "In a world ruled by darkness 4 heroes are born to save the day its. . . . . .

THE MANGELS! They fight with their super computer- " the movie starts to drone on about it's 4 main characters before going into the actual movie.

One 3 hour and 45 minute movie later. . . . .

"I'll get us refills." Amethyst says grabbing their cups and heading downstairs to refill them. "Anything else look good to watch?" she asks as Soren shifts through the DVD's on Steven's shelf.

"Hmmm. . .well how about 'The Amazing Movie of Jake the Human and Fin the Magical Dog'?" Soren says

"Really? Are you sure I hear it was a bad adaptation." Amethyst says unsure

Soren chuckles "Well even if it is as bad as others say it is, we can still laugh at it." He says

"Laugh, at a movie? Oh NO! We could NEVER DO that darling" Amethyst says in her best Pearl impression as she brings up the next round of drinks and snacks "Movies are only to critique" he says throwing her hand over her head in a dramatic pose a Soren pops in the DVD.

He laughs "Are you going to sit down or what?" Amethyst shifts back plopping down next to him. "Though so silly" he says booping her on the nose. "And don't let pearl see you do that she'll get her leotard in a twist." He jokes

"It's always in a twist when she's around onxy." Amethyst giggles as the movie starts to play.

2 hours Later. . . . . . .

"That's a lot better than I thought it would be." Amethyst says as she takes the dishes down Soren putting the DVD's back before heading downstairs. The purple gem looks at her hands they're coated in butter, soda and a number of other sticky fruit flavored stains.

"Man we sure got dirty." She says about to try and rub off the mess onto her clothes, when Soren grabs one of her hands making her stop in her tracks and look up; he kneels down and brings her pudgy digits to his lips taking one of her fingers in his mouth, tongue rolling over the sticky sweet digit sucking it clean of the mess.

"Then how about we get in the shower?" he says not even trying to be subtle that he wants her, amethysts face is a dark purple the gem feeling red from head to toe.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." She says as they head to the bathroom, he turns on the water as she pulls out a set of towels the warm water starting to steam up the bathroom.

"Come on in the waters fine." He says rising his hair as he gets in his air starting to drip drops of water as steam rises from his skin; Amethyst watches him a while with hunger in her eyes as he moves some hair from his face as the water washes over his chest each water drop contouring his lean body and moving to his hips as is moves down to his feet "Getting in?" he asks grabbing the soap.

"Of course." She says getting into the shower with him closing the curtain behind them; he has a cloth on her in seconds starting to scrub down her now damp body.

"You know" he says voice dropping some as he kneels down some kissing her on the neck "You haven't bathed in a while have you?"

"N-no been on a few missions so I haven't had the time." She says

He slips his hand between her legs rubbing her sex the oatmeal smelling lather and water lubing his ministrations as he finds her bud, sliding his fingers over it, amethyst bites her lip trying not to moan. "Such a dirty girl." He says gently pushing her into the wall his free hand holding her hips in place as they try to jerk to follow his fingers. "I'll just have to clean you up extra good then." He says nudging her legs apart. Taking his hand away he rubs some soap on his shaft working it into a lather as he nips at his girlfriends neck and shoulder leaving faint purple marks loving how turned on she is.

"Ready?" he asks pushing two fingers into her already dripping hole, Amethyst nods whimpering as he pumps the digits inside her, whining when he pulls them out. "God your beautiful" he says pulling her into his lap slowly lowering the small purple gem onto his cock the gem's walls clenching hard around him making him moan as he pumps into her both hands on her breasts playing with her nipples pulling and pinching the erect deep purple buds.

"F-faster." Amethyst says breathily bucking to meet each of his thrusts.

"Anything for you my gem" he says his voice dripping lust as one of his hands drop to her clit rubbing it as he speeds up the wet sounds of skin slapping on skin more audible then before. "Mffh, ahh. . ..-yeah. .that's right I love this."

"l-love what" Amethyst asks barely able to speak as he hits her sweet spot over and over with each thrust feeling him twitch and pulse inside her.

"Having you in my arms" he said his voice barely above a whisper.

"S-say aga-" she's cut off as Soren pulls them back from the wall pushing her into the bottom of the tub fucking her as if their lives depended on it. "Ahh! S-Sore AH! H-h-hard. . . Harder!" Amethyst begs as he obeys both climaxing at the same time; just when she thought she could get a breather he lays back so she's sitting atop him.

3 or so hours Later. . . . . .

After their fun the water long having been turned off once the hot water ran out, they lay panting and sticky on the shower/tub floor.

"I love you" Amethyst says

"I love you too" Soren replies as he turns the water back on both taking a well needed cold shower before drying off and sitting on the couch.

"What we did in the shower was amazing." Amethyst says, Soren nodding in agreement.

"Then again anytime with you is amazing." Soren says as they wait for the others to come home.


End file.
